Our memories back
by sangofananime
Summary: They forgot about me and I don't exist, not even in the memories of the people i love the most. But i forgot about something too. Someting important happened 3 years ago.I want our memories back. AxE and some JxE
1. Prologue

**Hello people, here is my third story for OSR****. It takes place after the great race of Oban. For those who haven't noticed or haven't read any of my other stories, I'm an ****AikkaxEva**** fan, but this may have some ****JordanxEva**

**Btw, this is only the prologue; if you want to read the rest of the story, you must comment.**

**Read, enjoy and COMMENT!!**

**Prologue**

It had passed three years since that day…

A girl now turned into a woman, wakes up. She winks a pair of times; trying to assume the light in the room, but it's pretty hard.

-Miss Wei? - A voice asks.

Wei? That's not a name, that's a last name. And it was hers.

-Can you hear me, Miss Wei? - The voice insists.

But it wasn't only hers. Wei was her father's last name. Don Wei.

-Dad? - The woman asks, moving her eyes to every side of the room, looking for him.

-Go look for her father. I'll take care of her- another voice says.

She hears steps around her, but can't see anything. She's blinded by the light. Her head hurts like hell, but suddenly the pain is gone. She feels her eyes closing without her permission. A strange pain surrounds her right arm. Where was she?

Then she hears him, she hears her father's voice, screaming… with happiness? She wanted to see him, why didn't her eyes open? She wanted to call him, why didn't her mouth move? She couldn't touch him; her arms didn't move.

-Dad- the woman says, as a lonely tear crosses her cheek.

---

-It's time, my prince, for you to assume your place as king of our planet-

-I will, father- says a young man, bowing deeply.

His dark brown hair, now long, falls from his shoulders, covering his eyes; although, there were no tears in them. His blue eyes glance a last time to his father and he walks out of the king's chambers.

3 years ago, he had forgotten what sadness was; he had forgotten what crying was; what miss someone was. Prince Aikka had forgotten what feelings were.

---

-She might be eighteen now- the avatar says sadly- if she had survived that accident-

-My master- a male voice says from a corner of the old room.

-Tell me, Cyr, what's going on?-

-My master, a soul had awakened- the strange creature-like-spirit says.

-Which soul? - asks the avatar while standing up and looking at the reflection in his mirror.

His body had grown up, his muscles getting hard, his hair getting long; since the last time he saw her; that girl. Molly, Eva, the name didn't mattered. The sad thing was that, he was still in love with her, and she wasn't in that world anymore.

-A human soul-

**That's it. It's pretty short, considering all the text I always write. Please, comment!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Here ****I**** am. Thanks a bunch to all those who commented in the prologue!**

**Now, here starts the story, hope you enjoy**** it**** and leave a comment. See you!**

**Chapter 1: Coma**

-It's over Rick! - Don Wei shouted in joy in his cell phone.

-What do you mean, Don? - The ex-pilot asked from the other line.

-She is finally awake!-

Rick couldn't say anything, the man only felt his heart jumping inside his chest in a mix of joy and surprise; but it was so hard to believe… they had been waiting for this for 3 years!

-You are not kidding me, right? Because if you are I'll kill you, Don-

-No, it's true! She woke up an hour ago and the nurses say she was calling me. You have to come now!-

-Okay, I will be there soon-

With this the connection was cut. Don Wei, now with his hair more white than black, grinned as never before in his life. Eva was awake, after all that time!

But he feared things were going to be harder now, since she probably wouldn't be able to remember what had happened to her. The most difficult would be to tell her that no one but Rick and he could remember her.

**In Nourasia**

A young woman, with tan skin, long though cute ears, wearing a long white dress that touched gently the floor at every of her steps; walked in to her father's chambers. When she saw the figure of her brother passing through the red blood curtains, his face totally inexpressive; her heart contracted painfully. She hated that face of him. He hadn't changed it since three years ago, but to not cry or even feel bad was just… in the name of the creators, their father was dying!

No one knew exactly what had happened to the prince, but it may have been something horrible. It wasn't like he had always been the most emotive person in the universe; it was just that his face, his words, his actions… everything about him had changed.

He wasn't happy anymore, and it was hard to say if he was going to be again. After returning from the great race of Oban he hadn't been the same. His blue eyes, which used to be so gentles, braves and caring, were now like cold ice. Nothing but that, ice.

-May I enter, my king? - The princess asked, grabbing the curtains.

-Yes- a male voice said.

She walked carefully as her blue eyes started getting wet. There she saw a man, which seemed to be in a lot of pain; his eyes closed, his body resting on a greatly big bed, his hand holding a woman's hand. His love. His queen.

-Kahli, my princess, come here please- the king whispered weakly.

She obeyed and kneeled in front of the bed, holding one of her father's hands. It felt soft, but a bit cold.

-As you may know, my time is coming to an end- at this; she nodded, feeling her heart breaking. His voice was so distant…

-You are the oldest of my three beloved children, but your brother Aikka must assume his place as king because of our laws- she nodded again.

-So there's something more me and your mother want you to do-

She couldn't help but let a pair of tears fall from her eyes, which were wiped by her mother's gentle hand.

-Don't cry, darling- the beautiful queen said- you must be stronger now. You'll have a mission more important than to take care of our kingdom-

Kahli took a deep breath and tightened the grip in her father's hand.

-I will do whatever is your wish, my king-she said in a whisper, not daring to face her parents.

-Kahli, your brother must be king and the laws state that he may be married- started king Lao.

-But we want you to make sure he marries with someone he loves- continued queen Nori.

-But he already has a fiancé! - Kahli said, finally looking at her parents' faces.

- It's true, my daughter; but it's pretty obviously that he doesn't love her- the queen declared.

Suddenly, the princess remembered something her brother had told her once. Right after coming back from the race, she had asked him about his trip and he had talked to her about the avatar, the crogs, the planet Oban, the creators, and the ultimate prize; but especially about a girl, a human girl to be exact. But it was weird, because the following day he received a message from someone of Earth; and after that, he went to that planet.

When he came back was that he changed completely.

-Your majesties, I have to ask you something-

-What is it? - asked the queen, looking concerned at her daughter.

-What if…what if he had…? - She doubted

-What are you meaning, Kahli?-

-No… nevermind. I'll make sure he finds his love- Kahli said, placing a kiss in the king's cheek and standing up.

- I promise-

**Back on Earth**

-Dad, where are you? - The young woman asked to herself.

She had been around half and hour waiting in that room. She hated been alone. She wanted her father right now. But… what if everything that had happened was just a dream?

Alwas, Oban, the avatar, Satis, Don Wei, Rick, Jordan, the creators, Canaletto, the crogs, Aikka, Stan, Koji, the Arrow… was it all a dream?

But then again, if that was only a dream, how could she have ended up in that hospital room?

-Miss Wei, are you awake? - A voice said from a white door.

-Huh…Yes, I am- she answered.

Then a nurse came into the room shyly; but after a second, Eva's eyes were covered by the black hair of the woman, as a pair of arms hugged her.

-It was true!!- She shouted happily-That you…- she stopped and looked at the girl's eyes- you don't know, right?-

-What am I supposed to know? And who are you? - She asked rudely.

-Oh my! I'm sorry, it's just that I was so much excited that you are finally awake- she sighed and hit softly her head with a fist- My name is May Furth-

_"Such a weird name"_ Eva thought, but then she felt dizzy and rested her head in her hands.

-Are you okay, Eva? - The nurse asked worriedly.

-Yes, I just felt… wait, how do you know my name?-

-I have been your nurse since a long ago, Eva- May said putting a hand in Eva's forehead.

-Since long ago? But this is the first time I have seen your face! - She yelled, rejecting the hand in her forehead.

-Well, it's natural since you…-

Right after that, the door opened again and there were two men.

_"Finally familiar faces"_ Eva thought relieved.

-I think it's better if they explain this to you. See you later Eva, Mr. Thunderbolt, Mr. Wei- May said, walking off the place.

Within two seconds, Eva found herself wrapped by arms, but this time were four arms which hugged her.

-I still can't believe it! - Don said, obviously containing his tears.

-It has been so long, little mouse-

-Dad, Rick wait a minute, let me go! I can't breathe- she barely said, at which the men let her go.

-Sorry, Eva-

-Don't worry about it dad, but what's going on? Why are we here?-

Suddenly the ambient changed drastically. Both Don and Rick looked at each other with concerned faces, then looked at her and finally to the ground.

-There's a lot to explain, Eva-

-I'm listening-

Rick then sat on a near chair as Don placed himself by his daughter's side, passing an arm around her shoulders.

-It has been three years- Don simply said.

-What do you mean by three years!?- Eva exclaimed

-Since… Oban-

-But that's impossible! We came back yesterday, right?-

-No, little mouse. All that happened three years ago. Haven't you noticed that things around here changed?-

It was then that she realized that Rick's hair was longer than normal, and that Don seemed older than he was.

-Yes, I have. But it's not possible that it had happened three years ago! If that's true then I…- her eyes widened for a moment.

Eva registered the room with a simple sight, founding what she was looking for. She heard something like "you are too weak" or "what are you doing?", but she just ignored it and stood up. At first she felt really weak and her legs trembled in a dangerous way, as if she had forgotten how to walk; but she didn't care, she had to check on something.

Then she noticed that there were two things impeding her steps. Both were connected to her arms, one was a serum bag and the other a cable from a machine. She took off both connections from her arms, causing her pain.

-Eva, come back to the bed! - She heard her father say.

She walked barely to the bathroom of the room, holding the arm where the serum had been connected. She opened the door. Her hands looked bigger and more…feminine was the word?

She looked for the light and turned it on, noticing that her hand was drenched of blood; it was the one that held her bleeding arm.

And before someone could stop her, her eyes went directly to the mirror.

There she found a woman, pronounced curves marking her whole body, dressed in a light blue dress.

-Is that…-

Her long black hair with red dyes fell in her back. The same 3 piercings in her right ear.

-It can't be…-

Her red eyes were looking at her from the other side of the mirror, with a star and a strip in her pale, and now horrified face. Basically, an adult image of herself.

-…me?-

She turned her face to the two men who stared at her from the door. Her body was shivering.

-What happened to me? - She asked almost to no one, although an answer was said.

-You were in a coma- Don Wei revealed.

At this, the 18 years old girl fell to her knees as she passed away.

Three years dreaming, just to wake up into what looked like a nightmare.

**Woo! That was dramatic, don't you think? ****As some may know, I live the experience of being trapped in a hospital not long ago, and that's how I got the inspiration for this. The only good thing it brought. I hate that place ¬¬**

**You know what to do now, right? Comment so I'll ****continue ****and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here you go, chapter 2! I'm really sorry for the long wait (school still sucks), hope you like it and please don't forget to review. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't know why I'm doing this, since I've never done this on any of my fan fics, but anyway… Oban Star Racers is not mine, Sav! The world owns it. If the series were mine, Jordan wouldn't be alone on Oban and Aikka would have kissed Eva in the last episode, or at least in chapter 7 (remember the rain scene?) xD.**_

**Chapter 2: Ambassadors**

_-You're the only who I'm going to ask, Aikka. Do you really want to forget about her?-_

_The young boy was glancing at him with his golden and saddened eyes, as if he could see what was beyond the prince's skin; as if he could see the pain that was torturing his heart. The nourasian glanced back, with a deep sigh._

_-You knew? - He asked with a forced smile, recalling all the times they had fought for the girl's attention; _without achieving anything. 

_-I've always known that you loved her, as much as I …did. But now, remembering her is just too painful- Jordan said, leaning against a white wall, a bit uncomfortable. That clinic was making him shiver._

_The boy went silent for a few minutes. Inside the young pilot's room could be heard the horrible sound of the electrocardiogram, emitting a long, high and endless "bip". The sound of the death. Aikka finally took his cloak, put it on his shoulders and walked to the end of the corridor, without looking back; remembering for the last time, the face of his deceased friend._

_-It's better this way- _

---

The future king of Nourasia stood up, slowly and insecure, and started to get dressed. His cold face was reflected in the mirror, his long hairs covering it almost completely. What kind of dream was that? It was a long time since he last dreamed. He could barely sleep. He was always busy with his studies, training or any royal matter.

He was sure that he had never been on Earth, he didn't know any human and much less he had visited a clinic. He couldn't recall clearly the face that he had tried to remember in the dream, and the human boy's face wasn't familiar to him; at least, not physically.

-Your highness, are you ready to go? Don't forget that today we will be having guests- said a feminine voice behind the room's door, after knocking.

-Yes, I'm aware of that- he answered coldly, fixing his hair on a single ponytail.

He walked out, passing a surprised and slightly afraid maid.

"_It has no relevance… a dream shouldn't be something important for nobody. It's just fantasy"_ he thought, walking in an agile way trough the corridors and rooms of the palace, until he reached the reception hall.

He found his sister there and then went to prepare everything before the guest's arrival; and, even when he did it reluctantly, the princess looked happier than usually.

**Inside a space ship**

Her eyelids trembled as someone gently shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes with fatigue and looked at who was trying to wake her.

-We arrived, Ambassador Wei- said the flight attendant, with a low voice.

-Fine, thank you- answered Don Wei, who was sitting by his daughter's side.

The woman left the passenger's room just to enter again, starting to take the suitcases off their special compartment, to give it to another employee.

Eva sighed, with more emotion than annoyance. Finally they had arrived. It felt odd, as if she hadn't traveled in a long time, though the fact was that she had been locked up for 3 years in a hospital.

But she certainly deserved this freedom, after so many struggles for it. 

Instantly, after awakening from a coma, a war had started between the young red haired girl and the majority of the hospital's employees.

Eva had always hated those places, rather terrified her, so she meant to leave from there as soon as possible, and if that took a very long time she would not hesitate to do anything to escape. After all, the internee Stern had placed metallic bars, electric fences, reinforced steel doors, security cameras, guards on every corner, teachers patrolling the corridors and lounges, plus a 5-metre wall surrounding the entire institution. Escape from the hospital could not be so difficult, right? 

Fortunately, it had not been necessary. Both Don Wei and Rick made the director of the hospital understand that she was in perfect physical condition; let's be realistic, what kind of person spends 3 years sleeping and with an inactive brain, and then gets out of bed as usual, takes off a serum and cable of the arms arm, and has the strength to walk after losing a considerable amount of blood?

In addition, Eva wasn't the kind of person who would be locked and it wasn't healthy for her psychologically. The process to convince the doctors to let her go took 4 days, a short time but, for her, unbearable. 

- Ready? - Don asked by her side. 

She almost didn't notice it, but there was a tone of uncertainty and reluctance on the man's voice. She knew perfectly well why. Suddenly she felt a wave of guilt and remorse, but she was sure she had the right when she decided to make that trip.

Still, she could not help feeling uncomfortable. Not only had he abandoned her when she was a little girl and ignored her during the Great Race, but while she was in the hospital, he only went to see her 2 times; when she awoke and when she left the hospital. Of course, it hadn't been for his willingness, but the work forced him to stay away from her. Rick had the same problem because now he was working as a trainer for Wei Racers' pilots. Accordingly, Eva was bored as ever in her life. 

Her only hope in this case was May, her nurse. Incredibly, they were good friends and could spend many hours talking, but the nurse could only go to her room a couple of times each day.

The rest of the day, the nurses came to check on her early in the morning, coming and going with the passage of time. And occasionally some doctors passed by her room. 

This was the only thing that Eva might have considered something "funny". She only sat while they asked her simple things, such as name, date of birth, the color and shape of certain things, and so on. They also asked her to walk around the room, jump or run, and more than once she had wanted to take these opportunities to leave. 

And if that wasn't enough, as if it wasn't enough suffering, she was almost unable to sleep.

The reason? Her mother had died several hours after being in an operating room at a clinic. Therefore, the constant nightmares followed her at night; giving her uncontrollable shivering, sweat, tears and cries. 

Thanks to the Creators, many protests from the girl plus the support of her father, her former coach and current guardian, and her nurse; Eva Wei was able to leave the hospital in a record time of 4 days. 

But incredible things were about to begin.

---

-Are you ready, Ambassador Wei? - asked one of the guards. 

- Yes- answered Eva without much encouragement, though her heart jumped impassive inside her chest. 

She felt the warm hand of her father immediately taking her own, while walking slowly across the aisle and cold wall that lead out of the ship. She was able to perceive a delicate scent, like earth, but not normal earth, but that kind which has been hardly touched, kept pure and full of life. 

---

Just one day after moving with her father to their new home, the president of the Earth Coalition convened a meeting with the Wei's, but it wasn't necessary for them to go to see him because he himself went to their home shortly after sending the notice. 

At that time Eva thought that it had to be something urgent to be treated so rudely. The man, now balder than ever, and a bit calmer than before, surprised them with his hasty and somehow reckless request.

_Flashback _

_- Mr. President, Eva left the hospital just one day ago! She hasn't had a chance to rest -_

_- I am aware of that, Don, and I am sorry to ask this favor so unexpectedly, but this alliance is very important. I need you both as ambassadors- answered the president, showing an inexpressive face._

_- Sorry sir, but we can not do it-Don Wei continued refusing._

_The president suddenly stood up from the sofa where he had been sitting until the and walked progressively towards where Eva was. _

_- As you mat know, after the appointment of the new avatar, the Crogs have not returned to attack us. They have not even approached our planetary limits - _

_Eva, knowing that this was directed especially to her, nodded with the head, without taking away her gaze over the man._

_- Now the ruler of this planet has offered us an alliance, without asking for anything in return. You must consider, Eva, that the situation is very delicate and that this is a very strong culture - _

_- Mr. President! - exclaimed Don Wei, rising abruptly from his seat-Eva is still a girl, although her… appearance says otherwise. She can not decide this - _

_Without warning, Eva also stood up from her seat, more calmly than the two men in the room and looked directly to her father. _

_-I've always decided on myself, right? I think I have the right to do it now-what all she was said._

_Don Wei knew exactly what she was referring to. Since he had left her at the age of 5 years, she had to defend herself alone, she always against the world with no one by her side. It was unfair that he would want to take control over her life so abruptly. After this, there was a very tense silence in the place. Don Wei reassumed his place in his chair, watching his daughter carefully, as if she had grown up in just a second. He had accepted his defeat. _

_There was something that Eva wanted to know, and everything would be solved. Which is the planet? She asked. _

_-Nourasia- _

_End of flashback_

**Well that's all for now. In the next chapter you may notice many surprises. This time the narration was different and I hope you could understand everything; I specially apologize if there's something wrong with my English. **

**Also, I'd like to ask you all for a favor, which is really important and personal for me. My friend ****Maiko-****DarAngel has wrote an awesome story called ****Journey to Nourasia, an after Oban story ****and I think I'd be great if you read it too, since the plot is short and good. In addition, for those whom read fanfics in Spanish, I'd like you to read Dulce ****visita from Lyra ****Minamino, please guys! It would make me happy and write faster for real.**

**Anyway, thanks a lot for reading, I apologize again for the long wait and don't forget to review please! See you soon.**


End file.
